Project Summary: The Training Program in Integrative Membrane Biology (TPIMB) is designed to train pre-doctoral students in the biology, biophysics, and physiology of biological membranes. Now in its 4th decade, the TPIMB continues to lead the effort in interdisciplinary training at the interface of molecular, cell, and systems biology at the University of Maryland School of Medicine (UMSOM), by focusing on the role of the cell membrane and intracellular membranes in mediating and integrating the functions of cells and their interactions with the environment. The program is guided by the idea that studies of membrane biophysics and physiology, and of membrane-based signaling cascades, can provide unique insights into the biology of cells and tissues, in both healthy and diseased states. The faculty of the TPIMB, numbering 39 individuals, are well-funded, highly interactive, and devoted to mentoring students studying a broad range of subjects related to membrane biology. Mentors are selected for their interests, extramural support, and commitment to mentoring. Trainees are selected based on their interests, graduate course grades, recommendations, and previous research experience. Requirements are a core course on Mechanisms in Biomedical Sciences, as well as a year-long class in research ethics, both of which are common to all laboratory research-based graduate education at the UMSOM. Trainees are also required to take a series of specialized upper level courses in membrane biochemistry, biophysics, links between membrane defects and human diseases, biostatistics, hypothesis testing and experimental design. They may also take electives in cellular and systems physiology, pharmacology, or neuroscience. Trainees participate regularly in student-oriented activities, such as a student seminar series, monthly get-togethers, and an annual retreat. The UMSOM supports this program generously through contributions to faculty salary, additional stipends for students, and funds for the TPIMB's regular activities. Current NIH/NIGMS funding supports 7 trainees, but this leaves many students following our curriculum and taking part in our activities without direct support. We enjoy a strong partnership with other NIGMS-supported programs at the UMSOM including the Medical Scientist Training Program and Meyerhoff Graduate Fellows Program, a nationally recognized program that supports underrepresented minorities in the sciences. The strength of our graduate training efforts, successes in recruitment, and the stable federal funding at the UMSOM suggest that continued funding for our program is well justified. With continued support, the faculty and students in the TPIMB can continue to spearhead the effort to integrate training in membrane, cell and systems biology at the UMSOM.